


A Demon In My House

by ladypearl2005



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypearl2005/pseuds/ladypearl2005
Summary: Read first chapter :)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A surprise house guest

' _Who would have thought that saving an injured man one night would change my life and the life of my dear friend Sakura Haruno. But that alone wasn't the strange thing about this man. No the strange thing was that said man was actually the king of a race of ancient demons and his friend was the son of a powerful clan of magic wielders but I'm getting ahead of myself. Perhaps it would be best to start at the beginning. It was just a week after Thanksgiving is when this all started._

(One week after Thanksgiving)

On a brisk autumn day we find two young women walking on the busy streets with bags full of groceries in each arm both seemingly depressed about something.

"I can't believe that your father can be such an unforgiving sneaky bastard. He knows how much you love your sister and yet to deny your very right to see her this Christmas well he makes Scrooge seem like a saint." Sakura put one of the bags down and reached in her pocket to grab her keys all the while unaware of her friend's misery.

"I know but you've met my father and his word is law in my family. There's nothing I can do except hope that my gift reaches my sister this year. If it weren't for that blasted cold I caught last year, she would have gotten her gift on time last year. But for now all we can do is hope that nothing goes wrong this year." Hinata began to help her friend put away what little groceries they had. For you see unknown to many Hinata and Sakura were both in a bit of a financial bind.

You see the thing with Hinata is after having an argument with her father a couple of years ago she left home and has been working nonstop to prove that she could make on her own. And Hinata being the smart girl that she was knew that she would need help with not just the bills but the rent so she called her friend Sakura to move in with her. Sakura was more than happy to move in with her since she was having family problems herself. Most of which involved her spoiled rotten sister. Everything was going fine until their landlord raised their rent for no reason. So as a result of that, they had to scrimp here and there. And when I mean scrimp I mean chicken practically every night with certain days that they had nothing but cereal for dinner. Things started to get a little better until someone from the bank informed both girls that their accounts were being hacked which resulted in further problems. Now the girls are trying very hard to pick up the pieces of their lives but it seems that when one thing goes right for them, twenty more problems follow. Now Hinata and Sakura are trying their hardest to keep their hopes alive and not let their friends know of their strife.

"Sakura I know but for now let's not worry about that and focus on our annual Christmas dinner. Did you find my list this morning?" Hinata for her part tried to take her friends mind off her father and knew that the happiest holiday of the year was the ticket.

"Yeah thankfully I grabbed it before making a bee-line for work this morning. Now the main course will always be turkey, ham, sides will include stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, dinner rolls, green bean casserole, apple pie pumpkin pie and one of my very favorites: pound cake. Now in the course of three weeks we have to buy each ingredient from crust to seasoning and hope that our meal turns out okay this year." Sakura smiled at her friend and knew that things were going to get better before the end of the year for them and all they had to do was keep a positive attitude.

"Of course, thankfully I have about eighty dollars saved up in our holiday jar but that's not counting my tips from today and yesterday. Hopefully we'll have enough for a big turkey and ham this year or at least two turkeys. At the very least we'll have something to serve on New Year's." Hinata then went to put her apron on the rack next to the closet but not before taking out her tips of the day. As a waitress Hinata did her very best to appease everyone of her customers and tried her best. But lately many have been skimping on her tips leaving small change and what not but Hinata was happy to receive anything for her hard work. A few ones and small change here and there which might not seem much to other but to Hinata and Sakura, every little bit counts. Sakura also worked as a waitress too but also held a second job as a part-time nurse which helped out on the rent and a few bills.

As the sun begins to set in their small apartment we find both girls enjoying some homemade chicken noodle soup filled with lots of vegetables and noodles. The girls sit back in their old cream colored couch and day dream about the coming holiday and the New Year that was full of changes for not just others but for them as well. But the peace and tranquility of the night was shattered when a loud crash was heard in their tiny back yard.

"Hinata did you hear that?"

"Yes sounded like something falling from the tree" Both girls went to their back door, turned on the light and were shocked to see that what fell in their yard wasn't an animal but a young man around their age, with injuries like he fought a bear or two and lost.

"Is he alright Sakura?" Hinata watched as her friend went into nurse mode and went to check for a pulse.

"Well he has a strong pulse which in this case is a good sign but we need to wrap his injuries and quick. Hinata help me get him inside and then get the first aid kit and the extra blanket so he won't freeze as well." Sakura then began to put one of their mystery man's arms around her shoulder while Hinata put the other one around her shoulder and slowly made their way to their living room.

Once inside they placed the man on the couch Hinata went to get the first aid kit and the blanket while Sakura watched his pulse and any other reaction.

When Hinata returned they began the process of patching up said man and while they were doing that, Hinata and Sakura got a good look at this man. He had hair as golden as the sun itself and just as wild. Upon his face were marks that for some odd reason resembled the whiskers of cat or fox once the dried blood was cleared. Upon further investigation both saw that he was a rather well built man with abs that felt like rocks, thighs of steel and if both girls checked they probably found that his buns were as hard as iron. If they were not in the process of fixing him up both girls would be drooling over him. But for now helping him was more important than fantasizing about him.

"What do you think happened to him Sakura? I mean how did he end up on our roof in the first place and how did he get so banged up?" Hinata put the remaining bandages back in the case and began to put the extra large blanket on said man who appeared to be in a deep slumber unaware of what was happening.

"I don't know, but I did find something that might give us a hint as to who he is." Sakura then pulled on a chain that was around his neck with a pendant which held engraved letters on it.

"Look here, this says, _Naruto_. That must be his name. But we won't really know until he wakes up and that's probably not going to be until morning or later. For now let's get some sleep, we both have to be up early tomorrow. You included Hinata since you're working a double shift." Sakura smiled at her friend and nodded. As they were making their way up the stairs, Hinata glanced at their mysterious house guest once more before heading to her room hoping that he would be alright in the morning.

However, unknown to both girls said houseguest was well aware of their conversation and had awakened twenty minutes after both girls fell fast asleep.

"Well now that those two are finally asleep maybe I can find what I was looking for in this place. That damn imp will pay for what he did to me. No one makes a fool out of Naruto Namikaze and lives." Naruto then began to rise and like magic his wounds began to heal themselves.

"Those girls were really kind enough to heal part of my wounds and very generous. I wonder how could such kindness survive in the land of mortals and you can come out Sasuke I know you're there." Without turning around a man in black and red appeared behind him with a sour look on his face sitting on a worn brown corner couch.

"You know dobe you really know how to screw the simplest mission up. How could you lose that imp?! If we don't come back with him it will be our hides, yours included mister lord of all foxes."

That's right Naruto was lord of all foxes and magical creatures that still live in the world today. And Sasuke was his adviser who felt he was more like a babysitter than anything with his idiot friend. They argued and bickered like immature kids but they were the best of friends.

"True but luckily that imp is not far and I doubt he would think to cause any problems with so many humans around. Now to another problem Sasuke, the women that live in this house they saw my pendant, they know my name."

"Do you want me to erase their memories or just plain kill them in their sleep? Either way we need to find said imp and now. We don't need distractions and you know it. Besides if they start asking questions about who you are there's going to be trouble. In the form of a certain bounty hunter that's looking for us right now if you remember correctly," Sasuke was surprised when he saw Naruto shake his head before going towards the stairs for a moment.

"No, leave them be. There's something about these two that feels very familiar. There's an energy surrounding them and it feels vaguely familiar. I've sensed this before and I'm sure you've sensed it the moment you came in the room."

"I hate to say this but dobe you're right. I've sensed this power the moment I was in perimeter of the house. It's strong but faint at the same time. It's peculiar that this power could be coming from a house."

"Not the house teme, it's coming from those girls that helped me earlier. That's one of the reasons why I want them to live. Magic like that can't go unchecked, and rather we find out what it is or we let your father's men deal with this and you know how he gets." Naruto then began to move in to the kitchen and began to look around sniffing the air as he went.

"True my father tends to go overboard when it comes to investigating the unknown. And I am to believe that there are other reasons as to why you wish their lives be spared my lord?" Sasuke began to chant a spell that would block any and all sound for he knew what was about to happen the moment he saw Naruto sniff the air.

"One they helped me, no one human or demon shall go unrewarded for helping a magical being in need, so says law one of the Magical Code of Ethics. They helped me and healed me when they didn't have to yet they did out of the kindness of their hearts and I can tell that they deserve something great." Naruto's sensitive ears then began to pick up the sound of rattling like keys but he knew that it was the sound of skinny bones on the imp he was tracking.

"Yes yes my friend I know the law you fool, my father had me read that God forsaken book so many times as a child that I can recite the damn thing in my sleep if need be." Sasuke's hands then began to glow a crimson red and readied himself along with Naruto for just about anything that might happen, grateful for the sound spell he put up before. Cause if he was right things were going to get really noisy. And the last thing they needed were the owners of the house waking up on them.

"Yes then you're familiar with the fourth law that states and I quote: _Any and all who steal from the king of foxes shall face the ultimate punishment…Death by the hands of the Almighty Lord of Magic!"_ Naruto then charged in the direction of where his target had been hiding. And for a small little creature he moved rather fast but not fast enough for he barely dodged Naruto's claws which nicked said imp who was wishing he was somewhere else and not being chased by said King of Foxes.

"Vile worm you dare make a mockery of the likes of us? What possessed you to believe that you could actually get away from your crime unpunished?" Sasuke sent a blast of energy towards the imp which made contact but still didn't stop the imp one bit which further frustrated said Uchiha greatly.

"No go back to land of waste. Gold ring ensure freedom from evil hunter." The ranting of said thief caught the attention of both boys but before they could ask what he was talking about they decided to catch him first then get their answer. Which was proving to be a bigger problem than they thought, since the imp was much more agile then they thought.

"Okay Sasuke how about we make this quick cause something tells me that this is going to get worse if we don't catch this imp." Naruto growled as once again said imp dodge him as he leapt from over the counter and made a mad dash through the house and began to make for the door.

"I'm very well aware of that, but I need to keep my first spell going so we won't wake up the residents of this house or have you forgotten about them already my lord?" Sasuke was pushing his limit with the amount of magic he was using. If it was a meager spell it was no problem but a spell that used about ten percent of his magic and was quickly draining his strength was another thing. Even though he and his family are known for their vast amount of magic even they had a limit and Sasuke was quickly reaching his thanks to this bothersome imp.

"No but remind me when we do catch this imp to break his legs so we won't have to go through this again." Naruto gave a loud grunt as he hit the wall face first and let out a string of curses in Russian.

"Careful my lord"

"Shut up Teme and just catch the damn thing!" Naruto and Sasuke looked to see said imp make his way to the window and would have made his escape had he not been caught by an unknown force that was familiar to them.

As the imp began to struggle to free himself by whatever grabbed him both Naruto and Sasuke walked closer to the imp to see for themselves what indeed stopped the royal pain.

Upon further glance both Sasuke and Naruto saw what had the troublesome imp, enchanted vines from the potted plant in the corner that neither one of them noticed until now. Both boys were stunned to see a magical plant within the abode of two mortals and wondered where they came across a special plant such as this.

"It would seem that we owe the residents and this beautiful plant our thanks for helping us. But Sasuke how in the world did these girls come across a plant so rare that even a seasoned hunter has a slim chance of finding it?" Naruto then knocked out said imp and then turned to his friend who was pondering the same thing.

"I don't know but I do know one thing we need to investigate about this hunter that this imp spoke of before. Also I'll talk to my father about the magic of both these girls and see what can be done without the elders sticking their noses into it and making it worse. Now how about I get this imp back to the palace and return the ring to the vault while you return to your spot on the couch and try to explain how you were injured without revealing too much. I'll be by first thing in the morning to pick you up. Just remember your manners and above all else please and I mean please don't do anything stupid." As Sasuke implored with his foolish king, he teleported home in a swirl of red petals back home leaving Naruto to think and to ponder about the mystery of both girls.

"Sasuke does have a point but the problem I'm having is how do I tell them what happened without going into too much detail. I don't like lying to people and it goes against my way. But then again if I tell them the truth they might think I'm crazy. Either way I have to tell them something" Naruto figured that he would think of something come the morn but for now he decided getting a good rest would do him good.

So while all the occupants of the house slept neither one was aware of the dark force heading for the city this very moment.

"So it would seem that my quest has led me here. Perhaps it is here that I will finally find the treasure that has for so long eluded me." Said mystery man then made his way into the city unnoticed by anyone but the shadows.

* _Next Morning*_

The sun was shining bright on another brisk cool autumn day filling the city and its people with hope, joy and happiness. And the same could be said for Hinata and Sakura. As soon as both girls woke up the first thing on their minds was whether or not their injured house guest was still asleep.

"I don't know about this Sakura. I mean he was out cold last night and we have no idea what he could do if fully awake. He might try to harm us if he thinks we were the cause of his injuries." While Hinata had agreed with Sakura about helping the man on the couch last night now she was worried that he might try something with her and her friend.

"I know but we couldn't leave him the way he was last night. With the way his injuries were he would have caught an infection if he didn't seek medical attention if he even would seek it. Just get the bat prepared in case he does try something." Sakura smiled slightly as she saw her friend grab the wooden bat from the closet and follow her friend into their living room.

Once they were there they were surprised to see said man wide awake and reading one of the many books from the shelf.

" _Do you think it's safe to go in and talk to him? He seems calm enough and he looks lot better_ " Hinata looked over her friends shoulder as both girls pondered what to do about their guest. Both were surprised by what they heard next.

"You know I'm not going to bite or anything so you can come out here," Naruto turned to greet his gracious and kind hostesses for helping him. He was happy that both of them came out and stood in the living room with him. He chuckled a little when he saw the tentative steps that they took and knew that he would have to ensure that he meant them any harm.

"Don't worry about me hurting you and you can put the bat away. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now." Naruto saw some of the tension leave the girls and sat down in front of him to talk to him.

"Now then perhaps I should thank you for your helping me last night and apologize for falling off your roof the way I did." Naruto put a big grin while scratching the back of his head hoping to come off as a silly fool.

"Yes now that you mention it, what in heaven's name were you doing on our roof to begin with and how did you end up so injured. From the injuries you had it looked as though you fought a bear or something." Sakura eyed Naruto with wary eyes since something still didn't add up with this guy.

"Yes what on Earth were you doing to end up like that?" Naruto noticed the girl with raven like hair asked him with innocent eyes hoping for the truth. As Naruto stared into the lavender orbs of the beauty before him he was torn between telling the truth or go with his original idea of telling a story that was close to the truth. Luckily common sense won out over his attraction for the girl before him and decided to tell his story.

"Well to tell you the truth I was chasing a bird that had stolen a piece of jewelry that belonged to my grandmother. You see I've been chasing this bird for the past few days trying to get it back and along the way I kinda ran into some trouble. Who knew that badgers were so temperamental about their territory," Naruto was relieved when he saw both girls nod their heads as he told his story to them.

"Well that does make sense. The Magpies in the area have been downright unruly and you're not the first one to have something shiny taken from you. Last week one of our neighbors almost had his pocket watch stolen from him by those crazy birds. And now your injuries make more sense to me now. The place that you were chasing said bird must have been close to the nature preserve about a few miles from here. The badgers however were least of your problems. The area that you went into has also been known for wolves and bears. Of course many of them are in hibernation right now. But that's not to say that a few of them aren't still wondering around looking for food before the snow falls." Both Sakura and Hinata gave their house guest a smile and Naruto for his part gave a mental sigh since it seemed they bought his story.

"Sorry again but I don't think I've introduced myself. *Ahem* my name is Naruto and thank you again for helping me out. Now who are the two of you since you know my name." Naruto heard both girls giggle since neither one of them introduced themselves to him since they started talking.

"Well my name is Hinata and this is my friend Sakura. And it was her that patched you up last night. My friend here just happens to be a part time nurse and its times like this I'm overjoyed that she has medical training."

"It was nothing though, I'm just glad that you're alright. But here's the question that I've wanted to ask you. Is there any way for you to get home so you can finish resting?" Before the girls could receive their answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be this early in the morning? Please don't let it be our landlord this time. We just paid our rent last week including the late fee." Sakura got up and went to the door and was about to give said person a piece of her mind when instead of the hard-headed landlord that she thought was behind the door was instead a very handsome man with intense black eyes that just captured her attention.

"Um…can I help you sir?" Sakura blushed and her heart sped up a couple of beats when the man in front of her began to speak.

"Sorry for the intrusion but out of sheer curiosity is there a blonde guy here that looked like he fought a bear?" Sasuke was enchanted by the woman in front of him and was about to forget about his foolish friend and just ask the woman before him to join him for breakfast but unfortunately his foolish friend broke his train of thought.

"HEY SASUKE GLAD TO SEE YOU FOUND THIS PLACE EASILY!" Both Sasuke and Sakura cringed at the sheer volume of said person.

"Um…not to be rude to your friend or anything but is he always that loud?" Sakura heard said man groan and rub his temples before gazing at her once more.

"Unfortunately yes and this is considered normal. If you want loud then you should hear him when he's mad. But besides that I'm just here to take him home. So my father can yell his ear off for not listening to him."

"What but how did you?"

"To answer your question, the dobe in your living room lost his cell phone around this area and funny thing is it has GPS. The last place that the cell phone's GPS showed was here before it started moving south of here. My brother went to search to see if it was him but it turned out to be a raccoon who probably thought it was a candy bar or something. When I called my brother he told me that the last place that his phone was at was this area and this house."

"Does your brother work for the police or CIA or something?"

"Unfortunately for me he works for a special task force that my father is in charge of so in a way yeah. Now about my idiot friend in your home, is he ready to go or should I stay out here and get to know you a little more." Sasuke saw the look of joy sparkling in her eyes and knew his charms were working wonders on her and visa-versa on him. But before his charms could further work their magic both Sasuke and Sakura were interrupted by Hinata who was followed by a bandaged Naruto.

"Sakura I hate to interrupt the two of you but we both have to get to work and we only have thirty minutes." Hinata saw the disappointed look cross her friends face at the thought of not getting to know this wonderful man further.

"Hey perhaps we could get to know you guys further this weekend if you have nothing planned that is," Naruto put on a hopeful smile and knew that his friend would thank him later for this if he didn't kill that is.

"That would be nice if it's alright with your friend and Sakura," Hinata saw pure and absolute joy within her friends eyes at the idea.

"I have no objections whatsoever about this get together. How about my idiotic friend and I meet you both here this Friday? There's a wonderful fair in the park this weekend perhaps we can get to know each other there." Naruto saw his friend nod before turning to the pink haired woman and kissing her hand.

"Until Friday then my lady," Sasuke then grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and began to drag him out of the house and onto the sidewalk where they both began to walk away. Unknown to both girls Sasuke was in the process of chewing his idiot friend out.

Meanwhile both Hinata and Sakura made a mad dash to get ready for work and make it to their jobs on time all the while floating on their feet. It was as if both boys had cast a spell on them making them forget their problems and stress but neither girl cared at the moment. All they could think about was the wonderful day they were going to have. However neither girl was aware of the impending danger heading their way this very moment, but that is a tale for another time.

* _To be Continued_ *


	2. Chapter Two

_Last time both Naruto and Sasuke left the home of Hinata and Sasuke to return to their home to not only give their report but to gather some much needed information about a hunter that was mentioned earlier. Also both Sasuke and Naruto need to find out where that plant that helped them earlier came from. However both boys are unaware of the danger that had just entered the city or of the hidden angels that are watching over both girls that have caught their interest._

* * *

* _Somewhere near the city limits*_

A lone dark shadow is currently sitting on a rock awaiting the return of one of the two scouts that he sent out. Said figure was rewarded with both his scouts returning but not too happy with the look of dread on their faces.

"Judging by your faces I take it that damn imp failed?" Said figure growled when both his scouts nodded their heads.

"And if I had to take a guess that damn Uchiha was the one responsible along with that fucking fox demon brat. * _sigh*_ It not a problem to concern ourselves with anyway. It was only a matter of time before that clumsy imp was caught anyway. What ticks me off is that he failed to retrieve the ring or find me that blasted book."

"Um…sir about the imp being caught by the Uchiha and the fox, it would seem that something else was responsible for his capture. Upon reaching where the imp was caught, I discovered an immense amount of magic coming from the home of two mortal women. It would seem that these women are in possession of a rare plant that aided in the capture of that foolish imp."

"Just how rare are we talking about?" Said figure wasn't liking how this conversation was going nor was he going to be happy about what he was about to hear.

"Well the thing is this plant can only be found in a realm that many creatures and seasoned hunters have yet to find. It would seem that the women in this household are under the care and protection of a powerful guardian. And it would appear to be one of nature sir."

"Great now not only do I have to take out the fox demon king and the genius Uchiha brat, but now I have to deal with one of the elite guardians of Magic. Could this day get any better?" Said figure groaned about the trouble that was going to be in his way but decided to focus on something else.

"You said that you sensed great magic in the home of two mortal women right? You didn't happen to remember what they looked like did you?" Said man saw his scouts grin sinisterly as they faced their master.

"As a matter of fact yes; do you recall the Haruno clan and the Hyuga Clan?" Said figure began to laugh at the sheer irony of it all. Finally things were going to go as planned.

"It would seem that imp did something right. Now vengeance shall be mine and the barrier that divides our worlds will finally be broken and it will be open season on the ones who wronged us once and for all." Said figure than stood up and began to walk into the city for his next targets with his two scouts heading back to the house to watch their next target.

Meanwhile both Hinata and Sakura got to work and while Hinata was dropped off for her shift at the diner Sakura had the misfortune of getting an earful from one of their longtime friend, Ino. Before both girls left for work Sakura had called Ino and told her what had happened and to say that she was upset that both her friends let a strange man into their home was the understatement of the year. Upon arriving at the hospital Ino began to really give Sakura an earful about what both she and Hinata did. Of course this had been going on for the past twenty minutes and to be honest Sakura was getting a headache.

"Ino for goodness sake will you chill for a minute and stop yelling at me?! I know what we did was stupid and dangerous. We're well aware of the dangers that could have befallen us and for the last time just let it go. Like I said we couldn't have just let him lay there hurt the way he was. And besides using the phone or our phones was out of the question since the house phone has been on the fritz and our cell phones have been off for the past two months so who could we call? And in any case his friend was kind enough to pick him up this morning and take him home to rest. Now can we please talk about something else Ino besides my foolish kind heart then by all means," Sakura heard Ino sigh and knew she had won this battle. While Sakura couldn't stand her friends weird overprotective nature towards her and Hinata there were times it was a bit over bearing and this was one of those times.

"Sakura you know the reasons why I'm so worried about both you and Hinata. After that accident that happened to both of you when we were in high school and then in college, I can't help but worry about the both of you. You, Hinata, and TenTen are the closet things to sisters I have. And since TenTen's still in China with Hinata's cousin Neji for another week you two are the only ones I can fuss at about stupid things so please don't hate me." Ino then wrapped her arms around Sakura as the two of them made their way to their Sensei's office to receive their duties for the day laughing all the way.

This was the scene that the head doctor Tsunade Senju saw as she was walking down the hall, clip board in hand. While Tsunade was a stern doctor it filled her heart with joy to hear laughter especially when it came from two of her prized pupils. It brought a smile to her face since this was the time of year meant for joy and laughter. Unknown too many Tsunade enjoyed the holiday season and tried to spread the joy to her staff in so many ways, like the annual holiday party. Tsunade had hoped that this year she could finally get Sakura to come and talk to her about her financial problems before things got out of hand and confide in her before something terrible happens. Tsunade had a sick feeling in her stomach that this year would be the year that both her and Hinata would be pushed to the breaking point.

"Now here's a wonderful sight, two of my pupils in joyous laughter heading my way. To what to I owe this wonderful sight?" Both girls turned to their Sensei and just smiled before answering her.

"Oh just talking ma'am that's all," Ino smiled as she and Sakura followed Tsunade down to the hallway while awaiting their assignments.

"Well since both of you are in such high spirits, then neither one of you will mind handling the pediatric ward today? It would seem that we have a lot of kids today who have doctor's appointments along with many who are here because of that strange cold bug that's going around. Do you two think you can handle a lot of pouty and unhappy kids since I know for a fact that Temari is still out of commission thanks to her broken arm and she's not scheduled back for work for another week or so, and this is the time of year when we're short staffed, so do you two think you can handle this for the day?" Tsunade was overjoyed to see smiles instead of misery for once this week. It was no secret that both Ino and Sakura were the only ones in the entire hospital that loved to work with children and could handle even the brattiest child.

"It's no trouble at all for us ma'am. In fact Ino and I would be more than happy to take that shift for the day."

"That's what I like to hear, now before the two of you head off to deal with the kids today I wanted to let both of you know about the annual holiday party that will be held this year. And Sakura this year you can't disappear like last year. Attendance is mandatory this year since we're going to need extra hands to help with the annual gift giving party for the kids in the hospital this year. It took a lot to convince that old toad to come and play Santa Claus again this year and I need someone there to make sure he behaves himself this year. I don't want another incident like last year when he was slapped by one of the girls dressed up as one of Santa's reindeer." Both Sakura and Ino had to stifle a laugh at the memory of good old St. Nick getting slapped by Prancer.

"And while seeing the old goat receives what he so justly deserved, I don't want another repeat of what happened. Also we need someone else to tell the Christmas story this year and Sakura the children have voted for you to tell the story this time. No offense Ino but they want to hear the Christmas story told by Sakura this year." Tsunade knew she had Sakura since Sakura couldn't say no to the children of this hospital and the kids just adored her so much. And Tsunade knew that Sakura was going to come up with some excuse to not come or to disappear like last year but this time she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Ma'am I know that you want me there but you know how hard it is for me to come, remember what happened last year when my sister had that so called 'emergency' that required my help? Not only did I have to leave, but I was made the laughing stock at my parents Christmas party thanks to that shrew and her ways. I love the kids but I don't think I can come this year and," Before Sakura could continue in her excuse Tsunade motioned for Ino to leave so the two of them could talk while Tsunade motioned for Sakura to follow her into her office. Once inside Tsunade motioned for Sakura to take a seat before she took her seat behind her desk that was riddled with paper work and knick-knacks.

"Sakura you can stop with the lame excuses I know about the financial bind that you're in at the moment. You might find this hard to believe but the person who is trying to fix your bank account just happens to be the grandson of one of my patients. While I was performing an exam on his grandmother he wanted to know about you and how you were holding up. He mentioned about your account getting hacked and wondered how you were holding up. So tell me Sakura how are you and Hinata holding up?" Tsunade received her answer when she saw Sakura hang her head down and gaze at the floor almost as if she was afraid to tell her the truth.

"Judging by your body language it would seem that I have my answer. Sakura you know you can come to me to talk about anything so the question I'm asking you is why didn't you come to me sooner and tell me about all of this before hand?"

"Well to be honest it's kinda hard to ask for help when you keep telling yourself that you can get out of this mess on your own. Hinata and I don't want our problems to become the burden of others. And with the biggest holiday of the season coming in just a few weeks, Hinata and I don't want other people to worry. And to be honest we both have our own family problems to deal with right now. With me it's my spoiled sister and my parents who dote on her like she's an angel or something and with Hinata, well let's just say the rift between her and her father has grown over the past year. The both of us just want to get through the rest of the year with smiles on our faces and hopefully in the coming year things will get better financially for the both of us." Sakura knew she was hoping for a lot and hope was all she and Hinata had at the moment. As long both girls held onto that than they could get through this hectic holiday season with their heads held high and smiles on their faces. However convincing someone like Tsunade was going to be a bit more challenging and to be honest Sakura didn't think that Tsunade believed a single word that was coming out of her mouth at the moment.

While Tsunade had high hopes for all of her staff she also knew when one was lying through their teeth. And at the moment Tsunade could not only hear the false truth coming from Sakura. Tsunade knew that Sakura was having problems but Sakura wouldn't let her problems become the talk of the hospital if she had anything to do about it. Sakura had kept many of her problems a secret and for the life of her she just wished that this stubborn girl would just swallow her pride and ask others for help. But knew that it was going to take something big for both Sakura and Hinata to finally break down and ask for help. And for the sake of Tsunade's sanity she hoped it would be sooner and not later when it was too late.

Meanwhile at the diner were Hinata was working we find Hinata taking orders while trying to avoid her overzealous co-worker Rock Lee who was in the process of clearing tables. While Hinata had no problem with her co-worker there were times she wished he would take it easy before he hurt himself. Of course Lee was just one of her co-workers, there was Ling who was a waitress like her, Andy the cook and his wife Marie who was a real treasure to work with. Of course where there are good workers there are always one that makes you want to stay home for the day. That person is Marigold, a bratty loud and whinny waitress that complains more than she works and when she does she's as rude as they come. While Hinata wished she didn't have to work with Marigold she couldn't just quit her job, especially with the holiday season just around the corner. And while Hinata might not make the tips she used too, she was just happy to get what she could. As long as Hinata kept smiling she could get through the holiday season with a smile. Of course Hinata was smiling more since she was thinking of her meeting with Naruto this weekend. For some odd reason thinking about him was making her day go by quickly that she didn't even notice Ling slip into the back to talk to Marie about something. Usually Hinata would notice everything but for some reason Hinata was enchanted by the mysterious Naruto. Of course this weird behavior didn't go unnoticed by a certain brat and she was not too happy to see Hinata so happy.

' _What could she be so happy about? Her tips have been next to nothing so what does she have to be happy about. It's like she hasn't a care in the world right now. Well whatever it is I'll be right there to shatter her happiness'_ While Marigold was plotting devilish trickery the man that Hinata was thinking about was home at this very moment talking to both Sasuke and his father about what had happened.

Deep in the realm of magical beings resides the home of the King of all magical creatures and it is here that Naruto and Sasuke have had the pleasure of calling home for so many years.

"So the imp was working with a hunter after all. But the question that I'm wondering at the moment is why, why would an imp willing agree to work with someone that has sworn to kill him along with other magical creatures out there?" Sasuke saw his father pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure this mystery out only to have his head ache at the thought of what was to come.

"Father I know this is hard to understand but that's what the imp said. But at the moment the thing I would like to know is did you find out anything about the girls I told you about and that weird power that was coming from them. Was there anything about them that you found out and please tell me you didn't go to the extreme this time; by request of Naruto he didn't want to frighten these girls and while I don't like agreeing with the dobe I'm afraid I have to this time. If these girls do have dormant magic and have no knowledge of it then this needs to be approached with caution father. If something were to happen to them and either girl went into a panic attack it's possible that there power could unleash itself and do more harm then we could." Sasuke saw his father give him a strange look, one he had never seen before and wondered what his father was thinking.

"And this has nothing to do with one of these girls catching your eye my son? As smart as you are you aren't as transparent. I can tell this girl has charmed you and you have charmed her. To say that I'm not surprised that this girl has become smitten with you since it's the curse we Uchiha men have with women just don't break her heart son." Fugaku saw the infamous smirk appear on his son's face before he left the study to track down his friend but not before turning back to face his father one more time.

"Trust me father the last thing I wish to do is hurt her. There's something about this girl that makes her different from any other girl I've met. She's has this strange air about her and those eyes of her are like nothing I've seen before. And magic or not I wish to know more about her. I hope that soon I can bring her here to meet both you and mother." Sasuke heard his father laugh before he left to find his idiotic friend. And speaking of Naruto he was at the moment in his private study placing the jewelry box where the ring of his grandmother resides along with several other pieces that belonged to his family.

As Naruto gazed at each piece he began to remember all of the good times he had with the former owners of each piece. At the top left of the case lay his grandfather's ruby medallion. Naruto remembered how he used to reach for the thing as his grandfather held him as a baby and tried to put the whole thing in his mouth. Next to his grandfather's medallion was his uncle's studded cuff links. Naruto remembered the formal function he attended when he was older when his uncle had to help him fix his tie and noticed the cuffs. He had asked why he had to wear those and remembered his uncle telling him that he wanted to look his best for the family and for a certain special someone. And next to those cuff links was the locket for that special someone his uncle was talking about. The silver locket with the emerald imbedded in the center once adorned the neck of the one person who could do no wrong in his eyes. A woman with hair as pure as snow with silver highlights with green eyes always full of laughter came to Naruto's mind as he looked further into the box. Next to the locket was his grandmother's ring that was as red as the bloody mane that once adorned her head only to be lightened by strikes of beautiful white. And within the very center of the box were a set of rings that belong to the two people who loved him like no other, the ones that were there to comfort him when he was sad or when he needed someone to talk to. Before Naruto were his parent's wedding rings in beautiful gold with a single ruby in the middle. No matter how many times Naruto looked into this box he couldn't help but remember that fateful night years ago that took them away from him and changed his life forever. At the tender age of nine he became the youngest King to be crowned within the magical realm and it was all thanks to a hunter who wanted revenge. No one knew what became of that hunter or whether or not he's still alive but if he was then he would have no place to hide once Naruto found him and made him pay. As Naruto sat on the floor of his study for what seemed like hours thinking about his lost loved ones Naruto failed to hear the door open or the sound of someone entering his study until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. To Naruto's surprise and joy it was his god mother Mikoto Uchiha who had come to check on him and bring him what he believed to be either his lunch or a light snack.

"Oh, hi auntie I didn't hear you come in. Forgive me for not standing I've been in deep thought." Naruto heard his aunt sigh before she placed the tray on his desk and began to speak to him.

"It would seem that you're always deep in thought my lovable yet foolish nephew. But for some unknown reason it's been more so than ever you've been deep in thought the past few days. Tell me Naruto what is truly on your mind that has caused you to focus sourly on this 'red herring' if you'll pardon the expression." Mikoto heard Naruto give a deep sigh before she saw the look of pain etched on his face. It was then that Mikoto noticed the box filled with the treasures that belonged to his lost loved ones and knew one of the problems plaguing her nephew.

"Naruto I know you miss them and wish for them to still be here, we all do. I for one wish that for just a moment, your late family including your mother and father to be here right now to see with their own eyes just the type of man you're fast becoming. I'm quite sure your mother would be happy to know her baby boy grew into a handsome man and your father would be in tears to know that the magical realm was in the capable hands of his own son. You make not only your late parents proud but your ancestors as well. You're a wonderful person Naruto you know that right?" Mikoto was thrilled to see a small smile appear on Naruto's face and knew she was making him feel slightly better.

"I know but I just can't help but miss them. I mean I know I was only nine when they died but I still can't shake the feeling that I failed each one of them somehow. The feeling of failure is something that seldom goes away but I know you're right auntie. Even if my parents and majority of my family is gone, I'm never truly alone. I have you and uncle Fugaku and you guys have been the best parents a guy could ask for." Naruto then put the box in a draw within his desk that only he could open and went to hug his aunt.

"Thank you Naruto and you know you can talk to either your uncle or I about anything that troubles you." Mikoto then leaned over to gently kiss Naruto on the forehead before turning back to the tray of food she had brought him.

"Another thing you can do is try to eat, I know for a fact that whenever you or my youngest son are busy with whatever it is the two of you do now a days it becomes a habit that both of you skip meals. Now you both know how I feel about you two skipping meals." While Mikoto scolded her nephew her youngest decided to join his friend that very moment.

"Fancy running into you here mother," Sasuke saw his mother stop her scolding and turn to greet her son with a smile and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I was on my way to bring all of my boys to have lunch in the main hall but found that three out of four were missing. I know where your father is at this moment so that just leave you, Naruto and your brother Itachi to find. But I know for a fact that after your last mission Naruto was feeling low so I brought his lunch to him. Now here's the question that has been running through my head since you boys got home, what in heaven's name happened on this mission that has both of my boys so deep in thought that it worries me so," Mikoto felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his mother in hopes to alleviate some of her worries. Sasuke knew his mother was worried about the both of them and lying to her now wouldn't do either one of them any good.

"Well mother aside from the imp allying himself with a hunter, Naruto and I found two mortal women with dormant magic. It would seem that they don't know about this power they hold and Naruto and I want to find out more about them before something happens to both of them. Also they seem like nice girls whose company you would enjoy greatly mother," Sasuke saw his mother stare at him with a look he had never seen before and it made him uneasy.

"Meaning that the two of you are smitten with these girls and wish to court them right?" Mikoto saw her baby boy stumble a little at his mother's words and Mikoto knew she was right.

"Sasuke I'm not dumb and I know when my boys have taken an interest in something or in this case someone. I went through this with your older brother so I know the signs. All I ask is that you bring this girl you're interested in here to meet us. I myself wish to meet this girl who's charmed you so. But you must be careful with this young lady Sasuke. If this girl does have dormant magic you must approach with caution. The same goes for you as well Naruto. You both must be careful how you treat these girls. While the worry of their magic will be on your minds please remember to put their feelings before anything else." Mikoto saw both Naruto and Sasuke nod their heads and watched as Mikoto walked out of the room to possibly find her eldest son and give him an earful about him missing meals. Once Mikoto was well out of the room and hearing distance both Sasuke and Naruto decided to talk about their meeting with both Hinata and Sakura with weekend.

"So Dobe care to explain how you and I are going to tip toe around this issue of their powers when we meet both girls this weekend. I doubt either one of them are even aware of the dangers their powers pose to themselves." Sasuke saw Naruto slump further into his chair and heard him groan as he too began to wonder the same thing but came up with nothing.

"Sasuke I honestly don't know how to answer that. Both Hinata and Sakura seem like normal girls to me. I find it hard to believe that power like that could be within those two. And they're both so kind and giving something you rarely see nowadays." Naruto saw Sasuke walk over to sit in one of the cushioned chairs in the room and he too began to ponder the same thing.

"You're right but power like that hasn't been seen in years. And father is looking into this matter while following your orders and my request to remain as discrete as possible. While finding out more about these girls is important, the thought of hurting them is something I do not wish. Besides I'm looking forward to meeting Sakura this weekend as I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing Hinata as well." Sasuke had the famous Uchiha smirk on his face as he saw his friend put on one of his brightest smiles at the mention of Hinata.

"Yeah I really want to get to know her better. Also I want to help both of them. It would seem that hard times have hit both girls and there's another force behind that. I want to give them something as not just to say thank you for helping me but something to help them. I could sense that their auras were tired and close to the breaking point. With the festive holiday season rolling around their auras should be bright and full of life, not reeking of exhaustion and sadness. And I'm sure when you looked into Sakura's eyes that you saw how tired they looked." Naruto saw Sasuke nod his head in conformation of his friend's observation. Sasuke did notice the look of fatigue within Sakura's eyes and wanted to find a solution to whatever problem she's having.

"So Sasuke what do you say we brighten their lives by being part of their world and slowly introduce them to our world?" Naruto was graced with not only a smile from Sasuke but his eyes turning their signature blood red and knew that this was going to be a very interesting.

However unknown to both boys said hunter from earlier had made his way into the city and was meeting with someone that could be their undoing.

"Ah…this is a pleasant surprise, it has been many years since the last time we met, my oh so dangerous hunter. Of course I'm a little surprise you would seek out the dishonored and dethroned leader of the Hebi clan. So here is the question that I must ask, why have you sought me out?" Said snake turned to see the hunter walk closer to the window and noticed the dark smirk that adorned his face.

"It would seem that I'll be able to keep my promise of to find the last of the clans you wanted dead this time. It would seem that those two bitches tried to hide them from the world but failed terribly. So I'll be able to bring those girls to you at last, Lord Orochimaru."

Now it seems that trouble has found another form of trouble and Sakura and Hinata are in greater danger than they realize and just who is this hunter and why does he want them gone along with Naruto and Sasuke? Those are question that will be answered another time.

_*To Be Continued*_


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

It seemed like an endless dream for both Hinata and Sakura. Their weekend was both joyous and full of unexpected surprises. As promised Naruto and Sasuke showed up as promised to spend the weekend with both girls and were surprised to find how much both boys wanted to get to know them better. Hinata and Sakura wondered how they could be so interesting to two people who were out of their league. But that didn't sway the smile that was on Hinata's or Sakura's face that coming Monday morning. And to Sakura's dismay Ino was curious as to why she looked so enchanted when she walked into the hospital.

"Okay Billboard Brow why are you so happy this morning? You're never this happy especially on a Monday and I would know since no one's happy on a Monday. So spill what happened this weekend that has you so giddy?" Ino was getting tired of the beaming smile on her friends face and was ticked off at the fact that Sakura didn't get angry at her for using that awful nickname that she had given her when they were kids. That and Ino was nosy about whoever this person was that Sakura saw this weekend along with Hinata.

"Well Ino to say that my weekend was like all my other weekends would be a lie. This weekend was different and to be honest I like that it was different. I didn't have to worry about my family, Hinata and I didn't hear a peep out of our landlord and you know how good that felt but most of all, Hinata and I were able to have a wonderful weekend with two wonderful guys that treated us with such kindness and…." Sakura stopped as she gazed at Ino who held a sly look on her face and knew that look all too well and Sakura put on a stern face before she continued.

"Look Ino-pig I know that look in your eye and you can forget about it. If you think that I'm going to introduce you to him so you can scare him off like those boys in high school, you can forget it. It might be hard to believe me but I like this one so just let me get to know him further before you decide to scare him off. I promise to introduce you to him soon." Sakura felt Ino embrace her as they made their way to the pediatric ward to begin their rounds for the day and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I promise that I won't scare this one off like I did in high school. Just as long as this guy treats you right and doesn't hurt you then I'll leave him alone. But you must tell me about this guy that has Hinata on cloud nine. I mean she was practically glowing and that smile on her face could light up the town." Ino saw Sakura smile as she too was wondering what had Naruto said and done to make Hinata so happy.

And speaking of Hinata, at this very moment that same smile that Sakura was speaking of was plastered on Hinata's face as she took orders at the diner. Hinata could barely keep her happiness at bay as she took orders, filled and refilled coffee cups and passing Marigold's sour self as she worked. To say that Hinata was glowing was the understatement of the year.

"Hinata table three's order is ready!" the sound of Ling's voice brought her out of joyous haze to get the order all the while thinking of her weekend with Naruto.

_*Flashback to Saturday*_

Hinata was pacing back and forth rubbing her hands together as she tried to slow her breathing. It would seem as the time that Naruto and Sasuke would show up was drawing near, Hinata was having a panic attack. Hinata was a bundle of nerves and worried what Naruto would think of her on this little outing. Hinata hadn't gone on a date since middle school and the boy she had dinner with was one of her father's business partner's son in hopes of solidifying their partnership. The result unfortunately was the night ending in disaster. So, to say that Hinata was shaky about this gettogether was an understatement. Sakura came in the room after grabbing her purse and saw her friend's nervous pacing Sakura decided to put this nonsense to an end before Sakura had to give Hinata a bag to breath in.

"Hinata just calm down, everything will be fine. Naruto said that they promised not to make us uncomfortable with this get together and promised us a wonderful time. It's not an indication of a marriage proposal." Sakura then looked at herself in the mirror next to her and fixed a stray hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"If what you say is true Sakura then why are you wearing you good red blouse and black dress slacks that you swore you only wear for a special occasion?" Hinata skeptically gazed at her friend as she noticed how dressed up she was.

"What? I just want to look nice and why are you pointing fingers at me when you're the one wearing their good pale lavender sweater and khaki slacks and is that your special perfume I'm smelling?" Sakura grinned in victory as she saw her friend turn a deeper shade of red at being caught.

Before Hinata could retort the sound of knocking was soon heard causing both girls to grab their bags and make for the door which Sakura opened with a smile. And with good reason since the boys were just as happy to see them.

"I glad to see you both made it here safe. And good to see that Naruto is looking a lot better. The bump on his head has gone down greatly." Sakura then pushed Hinata into Naruto's waiting arms as the shy girl took eternity to move.

"Yes, but the thanks goes to my mother who kept a firm eye on him. Since she's raised two boys of her own, my mother has a way of keeping someone like Naruto to rest and heal." Sasuke grinned as Sakura giggled.

"So how about we get going to the fair before it gets late. I hear that they have food stalls that serve a delicious apple turnover." Sakura smiled as Sasuke took her arm into his.

"Ready to go Hinata? I'm sure we'll have a great time." Naruto put his arms around Hinata as they too began to walk along with his friend.

It took about twenty minutes for the group to reach the park and the rest of the day was nothing short of wonderful. Playing games, drinking homemade lemonade, stopping at every ramen stand where Naruto gorged himself on bowls filled with about twenty different ramen flavors and throughout the whole day, both Hinata and Sakura didn't have a negative thought about their lives or worry about their financial problems. For the first time in months Hinata and Sakura were at peace.

While Sasuke and Sakura were at stall Naruto decided to strike up a conversation with Hinata and decided now was a good as any to find out more about this wonderful girl.

"Say Hinata while Sasuke and Sakura are busy looking at the different stalls why don't we grab a seat and get a snack I want to ask you a few things about yourself," Naruto motioned for Hinata to follow him to a bakery stall where he spotted a bench for them to sit.

"Um…sure Naruto, I wanted to talk to you as well." Hinata then walked with Naruto over to the bench that he saw and sat Hinata down while he went to get them a snack to eat while they talked. And five minutes later Naruto returned with a boxed with mini cinnamon rolls. Hinata was shocked to find that Naruto had brought her favorite treat and smiled sweetly to the blonde boy.

"Thank you, Naruto, but how did you know that cinnamon rolls were my favorite treat?" Hinata saw Naruto blush a healthy shade of pink before he answered Hinata.

"Well I took a wild guess and who could say no to cinnamon?" Naruto then placed the box in front of Hinata to offer her some of the delicious sticky treat which Hinata happily accepted.

"I guess you have a point about that," Hinata then placed the small treat in her mouth as both she and Naruto began to eat the treat.

"So Hinata about what I wanted to ask you earlier," Naruto began to rub his head as he tried to tread lightly on his questions for two reasons; one he didn't know where to start with his question and two he didn't want to offend Hinata. There was something about this girl that drew Naruto to her. She was like a light in his dark world and Naruto liked that.

"Well I was wondering how someone as sweet as you ended up living with Sakura who in my opinion is a joy." Naruto saw the faraway look within Hinata's eyes and figured that maybe he touched on a sensitive subject.

"Well to be honest, I've known Sakura since we were children. She and I grew up surprisingly in the same town and met in a local park. Our mothers were old friends and when Sakura and I met a bond was formed. She and I have been through a lot and have been there for each other for just about everything, including my mother passing away." Naruto saw the misty glaze in Hinata's eyes and guessed that losing her mother was a heavy blow for her.

"Sakura's mother changed a year after my mother passed. She turned cold and became distant from others including Sakura and began to focus more on her shrew of a sister Karin. But the strange thing about it was Sakura's mother never had grey eyes. I remember that Sakura's mother's eyes were a deep shade of green. My mother always said that her friend's eyes always reminded her of a lush green forest in summer. And the change in personality was so sudden I didn't know what to make of it, but I put that aside to help my dear friend. Sakura promised that no matter what that she and I would always be friends. And a friend was what I needed at the time since my father was anything but a comfort after my mother died. My only other light was my baby sister," Hinata felt strong arms embrace her before she could continue with her story.

"Hinata, you don't have to tell me the rest of your story. At least not now anyway. Whenever you're ready to talk and really open about your past let me know. I promise I'll listen to your whole story and be here to hold you should you need it." Naruto felt Hinata shake as he figured the damn of emotions within Hinata had begun to overflow and was flowing from Hinata this very moment. Naruto then felt Hinata return his strong embrace with one of her own and held on to him as if he was her lifeline.

* _End of Flashback_ *

As Hinata remembered that wonderful moment she noticed one of her customers wanted another refill of coffee so she rushed to refill his cup. However unknown to Hinata a set of eyes was watching her from a safe distance and watching her every move. But this person was far from wanting to harm the child, in fact it was the opposite.

"So, that's Hinata? It's amazing how much she takes after her mother in not just looks but in her gentle personality. Lord Uchiha was right to call upon us to investigate the girl's background. But what can we find that he can't my friend? Even we sprites have our limits to what our magic will allow." A young female sprite turned to her friend hoping for an answer.

"I don't know my friend but if our services are required to help both this girl and that of the Sakura girl than it must be vital to Lord Uchiha. And per his orders as well as his majesty's we must be as discrete as possible in our search. For not just the girl's sake but not to draw attention to a certain hunter wandering around the area. But first and foremost, we must inform her ladyship of our presence here in the realm of mortals before we get into further trouble with her. Now let's hurry and find her," And in a cloud of dust both sprites were gone before anyone would notice.

Meanwhile in a house far from the city, we find the former Hebi clan leader talking with a certain hunter over a deal that could end everything. And the monster of the house was named Orochimaru, a magical creature that can control snakes and summon them at will.

"So it would seem that those girls have no clue about the power they have within them. And if I had to guess that power has been growing for the past ten to fifteen years." Orochimaru took a sip of his tea as he absorbed this information.

"Yes, and that power of theirs is what is needed to remove that damn barrier, making it open season on every one of those miserable magical creatures. Of course, you would have to hold up your end of the bargain by letting me finish what my father couldn't years ago," Said hunter watched the snake from the corner of the room with a hand on his weapon just in case Orochimaru tried something foolish.

"Trust young hunter, you'll have your pound of flesh. All I ask is that you leave the Uchiha clan to me. I have a bone to pick with their current leader anyway. The fox is all yours to skin and mangle as your twisted black heart desires. But then there's the matter of the girls once they've served their purpose. What will become of them once the barrier has been destroyed?" Orochimaru was rather curious about what they would do with them after the barrier was broken and was pleased with what he heard.

"For all I care they can rot in hell. After the barrier has been broken you can use them to your heart's desire. Just make sure that there's nothing left of those two. I doubt anyone would miss them much." Said hunter then moved from the shadowed corner and began heading for the door.

"Oh, and one more thing Orochimaru," Said hunter then threw a poisoned laced dagger at Orochimaru's head only to have it blocked by Orochimaru's lap dog Kabuto before it contacted its intended target.

"If I find out that you've betrayed me, you will be the first to feel my wrath before the fox feels my vengeance," And then the hunter was gone from the house.

"I don't know why you bothered bringing him here in the first place, you and I both know that he'll kill us once he gets what he wants." Kabuto then placed the dagger in a vase next to an old picture before turning back to his master.

"That may be true Kabuto, but if backstabbing a hunter means that I get my revenge on the Uchiha clan than I will gladly condemn my already miserable soul to betrayal to see to it that they pay for my banishment." Orochimaru then stood up and began to walk into the kitchen to refill his teapot with tea leaves and hot water.

"Besides they girls will be placed right into our hands and after the barriers gone, they are free for us to do as we please with them, so it's not a total lose," Orochimaru than grew a sick sly smirk that would make anyone's skin crawl.

As Orochimaru was plotting away in the forest, back in the city Sakura was about to enter Tsunade's office to inform her of a change in one of their patient's condition. Of course, for some strange reason Sakura kept hearing jingle bells as she approached Tsunade's office. At first Sakura thought she was hearing things but then she shook that idea and figured it must be stress from working for so long.

' _I definitely need to relax or get my ears checked once I go to lunch,'_ Sakura then knocked on the door to signal to her sensei that she was outside.

"Lady Tsunade, it's me Sakura. I have something I need to talk to you about," Sakura swore she heard more bells as she entered the room and swore that the sound was getting louder. So, loud in fact that it began to give her a headache. Once Sakura entered the room, her condition was instantly noticed by Tsunade who rushed to her side.

"Sakura, are you alright? You look like you're in pain or something," Tsunade then sat Sakura down in one of the chairs in her office as Sakura tried to wave her off about her condition.

"I'm fine sensei, I just have a bit of a headache that I can't seem to get rid of. But this should go away after I rest for a bit. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about one of our patients. I have good news regarding her condition ma'am." Sakura then pulled out the folder that she was carrying and handed it to her sensei.

"After I checked her vitals I noticed that she had more energy than before. It would appear that our patients' blood sugar has evened out and she's out of the red zone for the moment." Sakura saw her sensei sit down in her chair as she looked over the patients file.

"It's too early to tell whether she's not diabetic just yet though ma'am. Neither Ino or I have heard answer from the lab concerning the blood work but once we have the results we should be able to inform not just her but her family." Sakura saw Tsunade place the file on her desk before she nodded her head in agreement.

"That's good to know, now Sakura was there anything else you wished to talk to me about, like why you're in such high spirits today. Not to be rude but your attitude is a bit infectious. Ms. Wong has told me that she has been smiling all day thanks to you and your bright personality. So, care to tell me what happened this weekend?" Tsunade saw her student smile and turn a shade of pink that rivaled her hair before Sakura burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay since both you and Ino won't leave me alone about this, I'll tell. This weekend I went out with a guy along with Hinata. And surprisingly the both of us had fun, but that's not why I'm so happy. After the boys dropped us off that evening, I was asked out on a date!" Sakura was bursting with happiness. Who would have thought that Sasuke would want to go on a date with someone like her? In truth Sakura was shock when Sasuke asked to see her again next Friday but was happy none the less.

"That's good to hear Sakura. I'm happy that you've found someone but I would like to meet this person just to make sure he's right for you," Tsunade grinned when she heard Sakura groan as she began to leave her office.

"What is it with both you and Ino and having to investigate this guy I'm seeing? It's not like the guy has anything to hide," And with that Sakura was out of Tsunade's office leaving her alone, or so she thought.

Once Sakura was out of the room Tsunade turned to two small figures that were floating right behind her and Tsunade was not pleased with either of them.

"You two do realize that the more magic that girl is around the greater chances of her powers being discovered by hunter's, right?" Tsunade turned her grim stare to both sprites who looked guilty for coming into the room.

"Please forgive our intrusion my Lady but as the law states we were to come inform you of our assignment before anything else as the law requires. We didn't know that she would be here," both sprites had to jump back thanks to the energy coming off Tsunade in waves.

"Nor were you going to tell me that the people that you two investigating are Hinata and Sakura?! That bastard Uchiha had better have a good reason for dragging my student into this mess along with that brat king. For the past three years, I have tried to keep both girls a secret from that world so why now?" One of the sprites came forward and told her of their mission and why Lord Uchiha wishes for Sakura and Hinata to be monitored and Tsunade doesn't like what she's heard.

"So, that damnable hunter is still out there and seeks my girls. So, Sakura's headache a few minutes ago makes sense now. Their powers are about to reveal themselves and sooner than I thought. _Damn it!_ I thought for sure I had one more year," Tsunade thought for a moment about what she could do and did the only thing she could think of.

"Okay one of you sprites will stay here and carry out your mission while the other will head back to the realm of magic and inform the Uchiha that I must have an emergency meeting with him and that perverted toad. I think it's time that the grand council meet once again and remember, the elders are not to hear a word about any of this," and with that both sprites went in different directions. Tsunade then sat down in her chair and pressed the intercom to summon the only other person she knew she could trust.

" _ **Ino would you please come to my office at once and I MEAN NOW!**_ "

Now it seems that danger is slowly making its way to Hinata and Sakura. But what of the sudden change in Sakura's mother after her friend passed away years ago and what else lies hidden in these girls past that not even they know?

*To Be Continued*


End file.
